The studies described in this proposal are designed to increase our understanding of the mechanism of success or failure of filtering surgery in glaucoma. Aqueous humor has been hypothesized to contain an inhibitory factor that slows or completely inhibits firbroblastic proliferation, and hence allows the surgical fistula created in glucoma surgery to remain open. No laboratory work has been done using human aqueous to establish the presence of such a factor. Aqueous samples will be obtained at the time of cataract and/or glaucoma surgery and then used in tissue culture studies as a media for growth of the patient's own conjunctival fibroblasts. In monkeys, aqueous will be sampled at varying times following ocular surgery to see if secondary aqueous contains the inhibitory factor in different strength. The effect of drug treatment on the inhibitory substance and its action can be tested in both the tissue culture and the primate model.